My Other Half
by Aileen Xiao
Summary: Di mata seorang Oh Sehun yang mesum, satu-satunya wanita yang dapat membuatnya jatuh hati hanyalah Luhan. Selalu Luhan dan hanya Luhan. Going to change the rating soon! [HUNHAN/GS/Fluffy, Romance and Friendship] Special for HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE Event!
1. Prolog

**_Main Cast_**

_Oh Sehun x Lu Han_

**_WARNING_**

_Gender-bender/ Genderswitch for Lu Han, I changed Lu Han's name to Xi Luhan_

_Romance, Friendship and Fluff_

* * *

><p><strong>My Other Half<strong>

_**Prolog**_

* * *

><p>Satu minggu lagi liburan akan segera berakhir. Artinya, hampir seluruh pelajar di kota Seoul akan segera memulai tahun ajaran baru. Liburan yang cukup panjang memang, mengingat ini liburan kenaikan kelas. Dan― oh! Siapa bilang liburan panjang selalu menyenangkan? Itu tidak berlaku sama sekali bagi <em>yeoja<em> cantik bermata rusa bernama Xi Luhan.

"_Yak! _Sehunnie, kapan kau akan pulang? Liburan berakhir satu minggu lagi bodoh!"

Terdengar kekehan kecil di seberang sana. _Well_, saat ini Luhan sedang ber-_video call_ ria bersama seorang namja yang sebenarnya tinggal di samping rumahnya semenjak ia dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Soal umur, keduanya hanya terpaut 8 hari. Sehun lahir pada tanggal 12 April dan Luhan pada 20 April di tahun yang sama. Sejak kecil mereka sudah memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat, mereka tak akan terpisahkan meskipun guru-guru di sekolah keduanya sudah melakukan berbagai metode pengaturan kelas.

Kalian tahu? Semenjak mereka duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar, keduanya selalu berada di kelas yang sama dan bangku yang sama pula. Aneh? Memang. Dan inilah yang disebut-sebut dengan kejaiban HunHan Couple. Tentu saja mereka terkenal dikalangan teman-temannya, baik senior, sebaya, maupun para junior mereka. Sebagian ada yang menganggap Sehun dan Luhan adalah jodoh yang ditetapkan dari lahir, ada pula yang menganggap mereka adalah sepasang kekasih abadi yang sudah diutus Tuhan sebagai pasangan yang sempurna. Bagaimana tidak? Keduanya terlahir dari keluarga yang sangat berkecukupan, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat diatas rata-rata, keduanya memiliki paras yang jauh di atas rata-rata pula, dan jangan lupakan kemampuan mengagumkan mereka di bidang masing-masing.

"_Waeyo,_ Xiao Lu? Kau pasti hampir mati karena merindukanku kan?" _Namja_ itu, Sehun, lagi-lagi terkekeh dengan cara yang sangat menyebalkan di mata Luhan.

"_A-aniyo!_ Dasar bodoh! Hanya saja aku tak punya teman bermain untuk menghabiskan liburan kali ini..." Wajah mungilnya menunjukkan raut muka yang sendu, mau tak mau membuat namja di seberang sana ikut bersedih melihat rusa kecilnya kesepian.

"Maafkan aku, kau tahu kan aku harus melalukan ini demi beasiswa itu, Lu." Nada bicara Sehun melemah, membuat Luhan merasa bersalah karena membuat _'Sehun-nya'_ terlihat bersedih.

"_Y-ya!_ untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Aku tak mungkin menghalangi impianmu kan? Bodoh." Luhan pun terkekeh pelan, meskipun Sehun dapat melihat ada sedikit keterpaksaan di mata rusa _yeoja_ keturunan Cina itu.

"_Ya!_ Kau ini, masih sempat-sempatnya mengataiku bodoh. Kalau aku bodoh kenapa aku bisa berada disini sekarang hm?" Alih-alih menjawab, Luhan menunduk dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Habisnya kau memang bodoh!" Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya "...K-kau meninggalkanku sudah hampir sebulan dan menelantarkanku yang hampir mati kebosanan! Kau tidak menghubungiku sama sekali semenjak kau berangkat, kau bahkan tidak bertanya apa yang aku lakukan selama liburan tanpamu! Dan juga kau sepertinya terlihat baik-baik saja disana tanpaku d-dan kau―"

"Xi Luhan hentikan!" Runtuh sudah pertahanan Luhan. Setetes air mata yang disusul buliran-buliran cairan bening itu pun mengalir semakin deras. Ya, ia akui ia memang sangat amat merindukan pria bermarga Oh itu. Sangat. Dan melihat Sehun yang terlihat baik-baik saja disana sejujurnya membuat ia kesal karena Sehun sepertinya tidak merasakan apa yang Luhan rasakan. Bukan maksud Luhan mendoakan yang tidak-tidak, hanya saja, Luhan sedikit berharap Sehun juga sedikit bersedih karena merindukannya. Oh maaf, apakah salah Luhan yang terlalu berharap?

"Kumohon Lu, berhentilah... Kau tidak boleh menangis rusa kecilku" Sehun membawa tangannya ke arah ponselnya dan membuat gestur menghapus air mata Luhan yang entah kenapa mengalir semakin deras.

"Hiks― Aku merindukanmu Hunnie"

_'Dan kau pikir aku tidak ingin mati karena merindukanmu, Lu?'_

.

.

.

2 hari setelah percakapan singkat yang diakhiri dengan tangisan Luhan itu, Luhan semakin tak semangat menjalani hidupnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan berada di tahun ketiganya di _School of Performing Arts Seoul. _Dan yang lebih parah lagi, Sehun belum juga pulang dari sebuah ajang _Dance Competition_ di Jepang.

Entah mengapa malam ini terasa lebih dingin daripada malam-malam sebelumnya tanpa Sehun, gadis cantik bersurai coklat muda itu pun terbuai dengan sejuknya angin malam dan perlahan terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Tepat di tengah malam, Luhan merasa ada yang mengusik tidurnya. Aneh, padahal sebelum tidur ia merasa kedinginan, dan kenapa sekarang terasa hangat? Dan― oh. Mengapa terasa sesak? Dan astaga! Bau ini, aroma parfum favoritnya, aroma yang selalu menenangkannya dan senantiasa menemani hari-harinya, bau ini― Oh Sehun?

Luhan pun mendongakan wajahnya untuk melihat lebih jelas, dan dapat kalian bayangkan betapa terkejutnya Luhan ketika ia kembali melihat sesosok pria yang hampir sebulan ini membuatnya gila karena merindukannya.

_BUGH!_

Tanpa aba-aba Luhan pun menindih Sehun dan menghujainya dengan pukulan-pukulan yang tentu saja tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Sehun.

"Kau!"

_PLAK!_

"Namja―"

_BUGH! _

"Bodoh!"

_CUP!_

Dengan cekatan, Sehun yang sebenarnya belum sepenuhnya tidur itu pun mengunci pergerakan Luhan. Dan demi Tuhan! Sehun mencium Luhan tepat di bibir cherry menggemaskan itu. Meskipun awalnya hanya dengan posisi bibir yang saling menempel, Luhan yang mengikuti nalurinya mulai terlena oleh ciuman memabukkan Sehun. Dan kalian tahu? Ini merupakan _first-kiss_ mereka. Sehun semakin gencar melumat bibir manis Luhan yang sebenarnya sudah menjadi obsesi kecilnya untuk merasakan bibir Luhan sedari dulu. Dan _yeah_, selamat Oh Sehun, kau berhasil mencicipi bibir manis itu untuk pertama kalinya. Dan selamat lagi, karena kau adalah namja pertama yang merenggut keperawanan bibir cherry yang menjadi candu para lelaki itu.

"Mmh― Sehunn..." Luhan mencengkram kemeja yang Sehun kenakan, tanda bahwa ia mulai kehabisan napas. Yang sialnya disalah artikan Sehun sebagai desahan dan pelampiasan atas rasa nikmat Luhan.

"Hunnah, L-lepashh―" Luhan melepaskan ciuman yang cukup menggairahkan itu secara sepihak. Menciptakan benang-benang saliva yang menetes entah dari mulut siapa.

"M-maafkan aku Lu, a-aku hanya terbawa―"

Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan dan membawa tangan mungilnya untuk mengusap pipi putih nan halus milik Sehun yang memerah.

"_Gwaenchana_, aku― cukup menikmatinya" Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan entah kenapa terlihat seperti godaan dimata Sehun. Salahkan pria berkulit putih pucat itu yang memang dasarnya mesum, atau mungkin nona rusa ini sedang dalam _mode_ menggoda?

Jika kalian bertanya apa yang Sehun lakukan malam-malam begini di kamar Luhan, jawabannya adalah karena ia memang mengambil penerbangan malam dari Jepang agar cepat sampai Seoul dan bertemu _Baby Deer_-nya. Mengenai kenapa ia dapat masuk ke kamar Luhan? _Well,_ balkon kamar Sehun dan Luhan memang terhubung semenjak mereka di kelas 1 tingkat Sekolah Dasar. Orang tua keduanya sengaja menyatukan balkon kamar mereka agar keduanya dapat leluasa bermain saat kecil. Dan nyatanya, balkon ini masih bermanfaat sampai sekarang.

Saat ini kedua sejoli itu sedang bergelung nyaman dibalik selimut Hello Kitty yang merupakan favorit Luhan sedari dulu. Tangan kekar yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu berotot itu memeluk posesif tubuh mungil yang menguarkan wangi seperti bayi. Dan tentu saja, sama seperti Luhan yang menyukai bau khas seorang Oh Sehun, aroma _baby cologne_ yang melekat di tubuh Luhan juga sudah seperti candu tersendiri bagi Sehun.

Sehun menyesap leher mulus nan jenjang milik Luhan, sesekali mengecupnya dan tentu saja membuat Luhan sesekali terkekeh geli. Luhan pun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dan mempererat lingkaran tangannya di sekitar leher Sehun.

"Kau wangi sekali Lu" Gumam Sehun yang masih memejamkan kedua mata tajamnya. Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya terkekeh dan mengusap surai coklat gelap milik Sehun dengan sayang.

"Kau ini, sudah pergi meninggalkanku sendirian, tiba-tiba kembali dan bermanja-manja padaku. Pria macam apa kau ini, Oh Sehun?" Suaranya sedikit teredam karena ia masih berada di pelukan posesif seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum jahil menanggapinya.

"_Wae?_ Kau tidak suka aku bermanja-manja? Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak tidur bersama kan?"

_PLUK! _

"Dasar _namja_ mesum! Kita sudah dewasa bodoh, mana boleh tidur seranjang seperti dulu" Luhan yang gemas dengan kelakuan pria berwajah datar ini dengan santai mencubitnya dengan cukup err― menyakitkan.

"_Yak!_ Tak perlu mencubitku kan bisa Lu? _Appo_..."

"Oooh... _Baby Sehun_ sakit? Hmm? Hmm?"

Sehun yang mulai gemas dengan kejahilan Luhan pun membalasnya dengan menggelitik Luhan di sejumlah titik sensitifnya.

"Kyaaaah! Oh Seh―uhahahahah Seh―aaah Hunnieeh! Geliiii!"

Oh, jangan salahkan Sehun jika besok seprai dan bantal di kamar tidur Luhan sudah tercecer tidak pada tempatnya. Salahkan saja Luhan yang terus-terusan berguling dan menendang benda-benda yang ada di sekitarnya karena kegelian.

Akhirnya malam itu pun dihabiskan keduanya untuk bergadang memperdebatkan hal-hal yang kurang penting. Dimulai dari menyusun rencana liburan yang tersisa beberapa hari lagi, membayangkan kelas barunya nanti saat masuk sekolah, dan tentu saja diselingi beberapa aksi kejahilan baik yang dilakukan Sehun maupun Luhan.

_Mereka sudah cukup bahagia seperti ini._

_Mereka sangat mensyukuri keberadaan masing-masing._

_Mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, dan akan gila jika keduanya terpisah._

_Dan, oh― Apakah aku sudah mengingatkan?_

**_Status mereka hanya sepasang sahabat._**

.

.

.

_'Setidaknya untuk saat ini'_

_._

_._

_._

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

First of all, terima kasih untuk Liyya eonni yang membuat event "HunHan Bubble Tea Couple". Bikin semangat bikin ff hehehe~

Terima kasih juga untuk para author ff Hunhan yang membuat cerita dengan genre friendship tapi berujung cinta, jujur aja itu menginspirasi banget. Btw, chapter ini masih prolog karena telalu pendek untuk dijadikan satu chapter. Chapter ini juga masih perkenalan basic tentang Sehun dan Luhan serta sedikit latar belakang hubungan Hunhan ini hehe. Next chap kita mulai masuk ke inti cerita dan masuk konflik. Eh― gak deh bercanda, mana tega aku bikin konflik yang berat-berat buat hunhan :") Ya pokoknya lihat saja chapter depan, ok? Yang jelas aku mau bikin yang fluffy fluffy buat event ini. Cuma 2 shoot kok hehe.

Review readers sangat aku tunggu~ Yang mau mengkritik, saran, apalagi ngasih semangat buat lanjutin sangat aku tunggu hehe see you on chapter 1!


	2. Bestfriend or More?

**_Main Cast_**

_Oh Sehun x Lu Han_

**_WARNING_**

_Gender-bender/ Genderswitch for Lu Han, I changed Lu Han's name to Xi Luhan_

_Romance, Friendship and Fluff_

* * *

><p><strong>My Other Half<strong>

_**Chapter I: Bestfriend or More?**_

* * *

><p>Pagi ini tidak biasanya Luhan bangun terlambat. Terang saja, sepasang sahabat kecil itu menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk bergadang sekaligus melepas rindu. Saat ini wajah cantik Luhan semakin cantik karena senyumnya mengembang. Andai saja ada orang lain melihat cerahnya senyuman Luhan yang mengalahkan mentari pagi, pasti akan meleleh dibuatnya.<p>

"Ternyata aku tidak bermimpi, kau benar-benar sudah kembali Hunnie..." Karena keduanya tidur berhadapan, jarak mereka hanya terpaut beberapa centi sehingga dengan mudah Luhan dapat menelusuri wajah runcing dan rahang tegas milik Sehun yang menurutnya seperti karakter manga hidup yang keluar dari komik kesukaannya. Luhan mengusap surai coklat gelap Sehun dengan sayang dan sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk mengecup kening Sehun. Luhan memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup aroma khas Sehun yang menguar dari surai coklatnya.

Baru saja Luhan merasa nyaman dengan posisi itu saat tiba-tiba―

"Hanya di kening?"

Luhan membulatkan matanya dan segera menarik bibir cherry manisnya dari kening lelaki itu, sementara Sehun hanya tertawa tanpa suara dan mengangkat dagu Luhan agar mata rusanya menatap langsung ke arah mata Sehun yang―demi Tuhan― sangat menghanyutkan.

"Oh ayolah Lu, bukankah kita sudah melakukan yang lebih semalam? Hm?" Goda Sehun dengan nada serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

_Blush _

Ya Tuhan Oh Sehun, ini masih pagi dan kau sudah membuat wajah seseorang memerah seperti tomat?

Karena gadis itu tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, ia berinisiatif untuk memeluk rusa kecilnya yang― oh! Terlalu menggemaskan. Sehun memeluk Luhan yang kemudian seenaknya ia jadikan guling dan mereka berdua berguling-guling di kasur Luhan yang untungnya cukup luas untuk kedua pasang sahabat ini.

Keduanya hanya tertawa geli karena tingkah mereka yang kekanak-kanakan. Meskipun mereka berdua sudah beranjak dewasa, keduanya tetap memiliki sifat _playful_ layaknya anak kecil.

Saat mereka berdua sudah lelah tertawa dan berguling di kasur, Sehun mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur yang kemudian langsung diikuti oleh Luhan. Tangan keduanya masih saling bertautan dan Sehun menarik Luhan ke pangkuannya. Gadis cantik itu tentu saja tidak dapat menolak, dan posisi mereka saat ini― _Well,_ terbilang cukup intim. Sehun duduk sembari bersandar di _dashboard_ kasur Luhan, sementara rusa kecilnya melingkarkan kaki mungil nan mulus miliknya ke pinggang Sehun. Dan jangan lupakan kedua tangan kecil Luhan yang melingkar sempurna di leher jenjang Sehun. Luhan memeluk Sehun, dan Sehun memeluk Luhan. Luhan merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam dalam posisi ini, dan lagi-lagi anak bungsu keluarga Oh yang mesum itu melakukan kegiatan favoritnya yang menjadi candu akhir-akhir ini. Menyesap leher putih dan mulus milik Luhan sambil memainkan surai coklat muda halus yang beraroma bayi.

"Hun..." Sehun yang sedang memainkan rambut ikal dan panjang Luhan pun mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ya, _baby?_" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun, tepat saat hidung keduanya bersentuhan―

"Kau bau."

Sehun membelakkan mata sipitnya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"_NE?_"

"Ya, kau bau. Kau pasti belum mandi dari kemarin kan?" Ujar Luhan dengan polosnya.

_JLEB_

"_Aish!_ Kau ini memang paling pintar merusak momen romantis" Gerutu Sehun tidak jelas yang sepertinya tidak dapat didengar Luhan.

"Kau bilang apa?" Luhan mengerjapkan kedua pasang mata rusanya yang imut dengan kepala yang dimiringkan.

"_A-ani_, hanya saja― _Yak!_ Berani-beraninya kau mengataiku bau, kau juga kan belum mandi!" Luhan hanya mendengus jengkel lalu menangkup pipi Sehun dan mencubitnya gemas.

"_Arra, arra,_ kalau begitu kita mandi sekarang. Bukankah kita akan pergi jalan-jalan hari ini?" Seketika _mood_ Sehun langsung membaik.

"Kau benar, kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu, ayo kita mandi!" Sehun pun bangkit dengan posisi Luhan yang masih dalam gendongannya. Sehun seperti sedang menggendong koala mungil saat ini. Tentu saja posisi ini lagi-lagi membuat Luhan _blushing―_tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun tentunya_―._

"Kita... M-maksudmu?" Lelaki itu pun menyeringai dengan cukup menakutkan, kemudian mendekatkan bibir tipisnya ke telinga Luhan dan berbisik seduktif.

"Ya, kita. Bagaimana kalau kita― mandi bersama?" Secara reflek Luhan turun dari gendongan Sehun dan menghujani namja mesum itu dengan pukulan rusanya yang bertubi-tubi.

"YAAAK! MATI KAU OH SEHUN JELEK DAN MESUUUM!"

Sehun pun langsung lari terbirit-birit menuju kamarnya yang tentu saja hanya perlu menyebrang lewat balkon. Ia tertawa puas karena sudah berhasil menggoda _Baby Deer_-nya pagi ini.

Sementara itu di kamar Luhan, gadis rusa itu masih mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal akibat emosi yang meluap-luap dan tentu saja karena sebenarnya ia malu. Digoda oleh sahabat setampan Sehun? Oh ayolah, itu memalukan!

Sehun tentu saja hanya remaja normal seusianya, dan dengan pasti ia mengenali gejolak aneh yang hampir tidak terkendali tadi. Ia akui memang ia yang memulai. Mulai dari tidur satu ranjang bersama Luhan dengan keadaan gadis itu berbalut piama tipis, memangku Luhan dengan keadaan berhadapan dan saling memeluk, serta jangan lupakan posisi _sexy __butt_ Luhan yang berhadapan langsung dengan Sehun junior. _Brilliant_ Oh Sehun, _brilliant_. Sekarang kau tanggung sendiri akibatnya dan silahkan urusi masalahmu dengan tanganmu sendiri―jika kalian mengerti maksudku―.

.

.

.

Liburan sangat cepat berakhir, namun kedua pasang sahabat yang saling 'menyayangi'―begitu menurut mereka― itu menghabiskan sisa liburannya dengan cara-cara menyenangkan. Pergi ke taman hiburan, bermain di pantai, menonton film, atau sekedar berjalan-jalan asalkan mereka tetap bersama. Terdengar seperti kencan sebenarnya, bedanya hal-hal tersebut mereka lakukan dengan status sahabat. Tidak lebih. Dan ya, tentu saja hari-hari itu mereka habiskan dengan diakhiri tidur bersama―meskipun tidak melakukan yang macam-macam― baik di kamar Sehun maupun Luhan.

Karena hari ini masih dalam minggu pertama masuk sekolah, kegiatan belajar pun belum terlalu efektif dan banyak jam pelajaran kosong. Luhan yang belum makan sedari pagi pun menyeret Sehun ke kantin untuk menemaninya makan. Beruntung sehabis istirahat kabarnya Jung _seonsaengnim_ tidak masuk dan hanya memberikan tugas saja.

"Uwaaa, akhirnya aku bisa makan. Perutku sudah mengamuk minta diisi Hunnie..." Sehun yang sedang merangkul Luhan pun terkekeh dan menjawil hidung bangir Luhan yang menggemaskan.

"Tunggulah disini, _okay?_" Sehun menepuk kepala Luhan seperti sedang meminta anak kecil untuk menurut.

"_OKAY!_" Jawab Luhan semangat dengan _aegyo_ dan suara seperti anak kecil. Sehun pun tersenyum dan mencubit pelan pipi _chubby_ Luhan yang alaminya sudah pink merona.

Karena Sehun tidak tega melihat Luhan-nya kelaparan, ia pun memesankan makanan di kedai yang menyediakan nasi beserta lauk kesukaan Luhan. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun kembali dengan nampan berisi satu set makanan lengkap dengan milkshake strawberry kesukaan Luhan.

"_Jja!_ Satu set makanan bergizi dan mengenyangkan untuk rusa kecilku yang kelaparan!"

"Kyaa! Sehunnie _jjang!" _

_CUP_

"Terima kasih sahabat terbaikku yang paling tampan dan bodoh di duniaaa!"

Luhan menghadiahi Sehun satu kecupan manis meskipun hanya di pipi. Setelah itu, tanpa melihat reaksi Sehun, Luhan memakan makanannya dengan lahap tanpa mempedulikan tatapan lapar Sehun. Bukan, bukan lapar karena makanan maksudku, tapi―ehem― lapar karena hal yang lain.

"_Wae?_ Kau ingin makan juga?" Sehun menggeleng.

"_Ani,_ melihatmu saja aku sudah kenyang" Sehun tersenyum manis sambil membersihkan sudut bibir Luhan yang terkena saus tomat.

"Tapi bukannya kau juga belum sarapan Sehunnie?" Luhan pun berinisiatif membungkus sepotong daging dengan sayuran kemudian mencelupkannya ke saus pelengkap. Setelah selesai, Luhan mengarahkan sumpitnya ke mulut Sehun.

"Satu suap, _please?_" Ujar Luhan dengan nada memohon. _Well,_ mana mungkin Sehun menolak. Dengan senang hati lelaki bermarga Oh itu membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan Luhan. Gadis pecinta komik itu pun tersenyum puas dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Hmm, Lu" Panggil Sehun dengan mulut yang masih terus mengunyah.

"Ya, Sehun?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa setiap makanan yang ada campur tangannya denganmu pasti rasanya enak ya?" Luhan yang mendengar itu pun hampir tersedak dan langsung meminum milkshake-nya.

"Tsk, kau ini suka sekali membual. Jangan-jangan kau juga lapar dan ingin aku suapi lagi ya?" Sehun yang dituding seperti itu pun hanya mendengus.

"Ck, tidak juga. Kau tahu tidak, kalau menurutku... ini pertanda bahwa kau akan menjadi istri yang baik untukku kelak"

_UHUK UHUK UHUK_

Sehun pun tertawa melihat sahabatnya yang sekarang benar-benar tersedak karena ucapannya barusan. Ia hanya membantu menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan untuk meredakan batuknya. Dan untuk menetralisir kegugupannya, Luhan makan dengan cepat dan tentu saja itu membuat Sehun mau tidak mau tersenyum dalam hati.

"Hey, makanlah pelan-pelan, makananmu tak akan lari ke arahku _baby_..." Tegur Sehun sembari merapikan helaian rambut Luhan dan menyisipkan rambut yang menganggu makannya ke belakang telinga Luhan.

"Hehe _mian,_ tapi aku benar-benar lapar Sehunnie" Luhan pun kembali menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulut kecilnya, Sehun yang melihat sebutir nasi di sudut bibir Luhan tiba-tiba saja mengambil kesempatan dan mencium sudut bibir Luhan.

"_Y-ya!_ Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Luhan histeris.

"Membersihkan nasi di sudut bibirmu" Jawab Sehun kalem.

"_Mwo?_ Alasan! Ugh, kau ini semenjak kembali dari Jepang kenapa jadi mesum dan aneh sekali sih!"

Mendengar ucapan Luhan tentang Jepang, Sehun mendadak melamun dan tersenyum miris memikirkan alasan sebenarnya ia pergi ke Jepang. Sebersit rasa bersalah menghantuinya lagi karena membohongi Luhan, tapi Sehun segera mengenyahkan pikiran itu dan berniat menjelaskannya nanti. Toh ini demi kebaikkan mereka berdua.

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya saat suara lembut seorang perempuan―walaupun tentu saja suara Luhannya lebih lembut―menyapa telinganya.

"Sehun _oppa_?" Sehun menolehkan arah pandangnya ke sebelah kiri, tepat saat seorang gadis yang barusan memanggil namanya mendekat.

"Ha...young? Eh, Hayoung?" Lelaki keturunan Oh itu menyipitkan matanya untuk mengamati gadis didepannya.

"Ternyata benar itu kau _oppa_!" Gadis itu memeluk Sehun tanpa aba-aba, membuat Sehun hampir terjungkal dan tidak berkutik, namun akhirnya ia membalas pelukan gadis bernama Hayoung itu.

"Hayoung-ah! Kau benar-benar datang?" Jarang-jarang seorang Oh Sehun bersikap ramah terhadap orang lain―selain Luhan tentunya― dan kedua orang yang tengah berpelukan itu tak luput dari pandangan tajam sepasang mata rusa yang kini hanya diam memperhatikan mereka sambil menahan... emosi mungkin?

"Hehe tentu saja, kau tahu pasti alasan kenapa aku meninggalkan Jepang untuk Korea!" Sehun hanya terkekeh dan mengacak poni Hayoung.

"_Majja!_ siapa lagi kalau bukan―"

_SRET_

Belum selesai Sehun berbicara, Luhan bangkit dari kursinya dan langsung menatap Sehun datar.

"Sehun aku sudah tidak lapar, makan saja ditemani dia ya" Dingin. Nada suara Luhan sangat dingin dan Sehun tahu, Luhan hanya menggunakan nada itu ketika ia marah atau kecewa. Sehun segera menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan sebelum ia melangkah pergi.

"Y-ya, Lu! Tunggu! Kau saja belum berkenalan dengannya!" Gadis keturunan Cina yang mungil dan cantik itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hmm,_ geurae_, Hayoung-_ssi_ kan?" Hayoung mengangguk semangat dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Luhan.

"Benar sekali, dan kau pasti teman Sehun _oppa_ yang―" Tanpa menghiraukan uluran tangan Hayoung, Luhan langsung memotong perkataan gadis itu.

"Ya ya ya, aku 'teman' Sehun, namaku Luhan. Sudah ya, aku ingin kembali ke kelas" Luhan sedikit membungkuk untuk berpamitan, meninggalkan Hayoung yang perlahan menarik kembali tangannya dan Sehun yang masih terdiam karena otak geniusnya masih mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Eumm, _oppa_, sepertinya Luhan _eonni_ salah paham" Gumaman Hayoung menyadarkan Sehun dari pikirannya sendiri. Ia masih menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sahabat kecilnya. Maklum, otak genius Sehun memang tidak begitu bekerja jika menyangkut hal wanita, sekalipun itu Luhan.

"Salah paham― kenapa?"

"_Aigoo!_ Kau itu buta atau apa? Kau tidak lihat reaksi Luhan _eonni_ tadi? Dia pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang hubungan kita _oppa!_" Jika saja Sehun bukan oppa-nya, mungkin saat ini Hayoung sudah memukul kepala Sehun yang lambat sekali kerjanya saat menyangkut wanita.

"Tidak-tidak apanya! Lagipula kau kan hanya sepupuku! Mana mungkin ia salah paham" Bela Sehun.

"Ck, itu menurutmu. Tapi Luhan _eonni_ kan tidak tahu aku sepupumu dari Jepang, dan lagipula ia belum pernah bertemu denganku"

"Ah iya juga, tapi... ah sudahlah lagipula Luhan tidak akan marah karena hal sepele seperti itu"

"Hmm ya, padahal aku hampir saja bilang bahwa ia adalah 'teman'-mu yang setiap saat kau ceritakan itu kan?"

"Betul sekali, dia Luhanku" Sehun berkata lirih. _'Luhan-ku?' _batinnya.

"Sudahlah, nanti kau jelaskan saja pada eonni. Kau sudah bilang alasanmu sebenarnya pergi ke Jepang kan?"

"Aku takut Luhan marah dan tidak mau menerimaku, jadi... belum" Lelaki tampan bekulit putih nyaris albino itu tertunduk lirih.

"Ah punya saudara genius tapi bodoh sepertimu memang merepotkan ya" Gumam Hayoung yang sialnya masih dapat didengar Sehun.

"_Yak!_ Apa yang kau bilang barusan? Kurang ajar kau Oh Hayoung!"

"Biar saja, toh dirimu memang bodoh. Sudah ya aku juga ingin ke kelas. Bye oppa!" Hayoung pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terduduk di kantin. Ucapan Hayoung membuatnya berfikir kapan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Luhan.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat masih tersisa beberapa menit lagi, dan Sehun memutuskan untuk menyusul Luhan ke kelas dan mencari tahu kenapa sahabat terbaiknya itu tiba-tiba menjadi _bad-mood._

Sehun dapat melihat Luhan sedang membaca sebuah komik dengan serius. Dan otak Sehun yang memang pada dasarnya jahil ingin sedikit memberi kejutan untuk sahabat tersayangnya.

_GREP_

Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang sambil menutup kedua mata rusanya. Dilihat dari reaksi Luhan, hal itu cukup menunjukkan bahwa Sehun sedikit mengejutkannya. Tetapi tanpa menghiraukan cengiran dan keberadaan Sehun, Luhan hanya menatapnya datar dan kembali terfokus pada komiknya.

"Hey_ baby_, kau kenapa sih?" Sehun yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya beralih merangkul Luhan dari bangku di samping Luhan.

"Tak apa" Jawab Luhan singkat dan masih dengan nada yang sama. Namun sebagai seorang titisan keluarga Oh yang cerdik, ia tidak kehabisan akal. Sehun merebut paksa komik Luhan dan kemudian meletakannya di meja. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Luhan otomatis menatap jengkel ke arah mata tajam Sehun. Lelaki itu mengusapkan kedua ibu jarinya di pipi Luhan, sedikit mencubitnya dan mengecup pipi Luhan yang sedikit merona.

"Kau jelas kenapa-napa Luhanku sayang" Sehun mempertemukan ujung hidung mereka sementara kedua tangannya masih bertengger di pipi _chubby_ Luhan. Luhan yang sedang tidak _mood_ berbicara dan melakukan _skin-ship_ dengan Sehun pun cepat-cepat menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sehun yang― ugh, sebenarnya Luhan akui begitu tampan.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, menggelikan" Gerutu Luhan tanpa melihat Sehun.

"Hey! Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa Lu?"

"..." Luhan hanya diam sementara punggung tangan Sehun mengecek suhu tubuh Luhan.

"Kau sakit hm? Tapi badanmu tidak panas"

_'Ya, badanku tidak panas. Tetapi hatiku yang panas Oh Sehun bodoh!' _Gerutu Luhan dalam hati.

"Ahh, atau kau sedang datang bulan?" Perkataan itu berhasil membuat Sehun ditatap tajam oleh Luhan.

"Eh, tapi tidak mungkin. Periodemu masih dua minggu lagi kan Lu?" _WHAT_― baiklah, untuk kali ini entah Luhan ingin marah atau salut pada Sehun yang bahkan mengetahui kapan jadwal periode bulanannya.

"Kalau begitu... apa gara-gara Hayoung?"

_BINGO! _

Jawaban yang tepat Sehun! Dan Luhan hanya berdeham pelan guna menetralisir kegugupannya.

"Ayolah jawab, jangan mendiamkan aku seperti itu Xi Luhan" Luhan hanya mendengus kesal.

"Siapa yang mendiamkanmu? Buktinya sekarang kita sedang berbicara kan!"

"Kau baru berbicara sekarang!" Hardik Sehun tidak mau kalah.

"Lalu kau mau aku berbicara seperti apa!" Sergah Luhan frustasi.

"Ck. Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya berdebat denganmu, lebih baik aku ke kelas Hayoung"

Sehun pun segera bangkit dari kursinya meninggalkan Luhan yang mematung. Lagi-lagi Hayoung.

Memang Luhan belum mengetahui secara pasti siapa itu Hayoung, tetapi dari apa yang ia lihat, hubungan mereka cukup dekat. Sehun biasa saja saat Hayoung memeluknya. Dan Luhan baru sadar bahwa Hayoung menyebutkan sesuatu tentang Jepang. Ah― mungkinkah Hayoung teman yang Sehun temui saat mengikuti _dance competition_ di Jepang? Luhan hanya tertawa miris menyadarinya.

Jadi itu alasan Sehun jarang menghubunginya saat berada di Jepang? Sehun sudah memiliki Hayoung?

Lagi-lagi Luhan tertawa miris.

_'Hayoung lebih tinggi dariku, badannya pun berisi, tidak sepertiku yang lebih kurus. Dan― ia terlihat menyenangkan, ck. Sudah kubilang jangan berharap terlalu banyak Xi Luhan'_

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sehun benar-benar melakukan ucapannya, ia pergi ke kelas Hayoung yang berada satu lantai di atas kelasnya.

"Ya ya ya! Kalian baru bertemu sebentar saja sudah bermesraan!" Sehun menginterupsi kegiatan sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercengkrama dengan kedua tangan mereka yang bertautan.

"Sudahlah _oppa_, kau terlalu berlebihan. Kau pasti iri karena tidak bisa bermesraan dengan Luhan _eonni_ kan?" Ejek sang wanita dari pasangan yang Sehun interupsi kegiatannya.

"Diam kau magnae keluarga Oh menyebalkan" Cibir Sehun.

"Siapa suruh memulai duluan, _mehrong!_"

"_Hyung,_ Youngie, hentikan" Lerai sang pria yang merupakan kekasih dari wanita itu "Biarkan kami berduaan dulu ya _hyung,_ kasihan kan Hayoung jauh-jauh pindah dari Jepang ke Korea demi pertunangan kami" Pria itu pun memeluk wanitanya dari samping, menghasilkan Sehun yang membuat gestur seperti orang ingin muntah.

"Bodoh, Jepang dan Korea kan tidak sejauh itu Dongwoon-ah!" Sehun melipat kedua tangannya dan bersandar di salah satu rak buku.

"Ya tapi tetap saja kan? Oh iya _hyung_, aku butuh bantuanmu. Sepulang sekolah bisa tolong antarkan Hayoung ke apartemenku tidak?" Pinta Dongwoon dengan sedikit merengek.

"_Mwo?_ Kenapa harus aku? Luhan bagaimana? Nanti Luhan pulang bersama siapa? Bagaimana kalau nanti dijalan Luhan―"

"Ya! Hyung! Kau ini berlebihan sekali sih, Lulu noona kan bisa pulang dengan Kyungsoo_ noona,_ rumahnya searah juga kan?"

Sehun tampak berpikir.

"Ayolah _hyung, _waktu di Jepang aku yang membantumu, sekarang kau hanya perlu membantu mengantar Hayoung, kasihan dia belum hafal jalan hyung..." Rengek Dongwoon dengan _aegyo _yang menurut Sehun―sangat―menjijikkan.

"Dasar pamrih! _Heol. _Yasudah, memangnya kau mau kemana sih?"

"Mempersiapkan sebuah pernikahan" Ujar Dongwoon sumringah.

"_MWO?!_"

.

.

.

Sehun pun kembali ke kelasnya dengan _mood_ yang masih juga belum berubah. Banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk di otak geniusnya setelah mengobrol dengan Dongwoon dan Hayoung. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan dan kembali melamun.

"Sudah selesai urusanmu dengan Hayoung?" Luhan memecahkan keheningan duluan meskipun dengan nada sarkastik.

"Belum" Sehun hanya menjawab sekenanya.

"Oh" Respon Luhan kali ini sayangnya menambah buruk _mood_ Sehun.

"Hari ini kau pulang sendiri ya" Tutur Sehun datar.

"_Ne?_" Tanpa menghiraukan nada terkejut Luhan, Sehun malah semakin memperparah atmosfir dingin yang melanda keduanya.

"Aku ingin mengantar Hayoung" Ucap Sehun dingin dan menancap tepat menusuk hati Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya membeku.

"..."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa pulang sendiri, hah?" Dari nadanya saja sudah jelas Sehun seperti meremehkan Luhan.

"Tentu saja aku bisa! Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak bisa mengurus diriku sendiri?" Luhan menjawab dengan setengah berteriak. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya sudah menggenang dan tinggal menunggu persetujuan empunya untuk mengalir.

"Ya, kau memang tidak bisa dan selalu membutuhkanku kan? Bisa apa kau tanpaku? Dasar cengeng"

_TES_

Dengan berakhirnya ucapan Sehun, Luhan pun segera membereskan bukunya dan bangkit dari kursinya tanpa mempedulikan air matanya yang mengalir semakin deras. Karena kebetulan bel pulang sudah berbunyi, maka Luhan pun ingin segera meninggalkan Sehun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun lagi. Luhan sangat kecewa, bisa-bisanya Sehun berkata seperti itu. Selama bertahun-tahun mereka bersahabat, mereka belum pernah bertengkar sehebat ini.

Beberapa langkah setelah Luhan pergi menjauh, Luhan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau... bukan Sehun-ku"

Dan ya, Sehun masih dapat mendengar perkataan lirih Luhan meskipun ia sudah berdiri cukup jauh. Luhan pun pergi, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya, dan seisi kelas yang menonton drama secara gratis dan _live_ di kelas mereka.

_._

_._

_._

_Shit! Apa yang sudah aku lakukan!'_

_._

_._

_._

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN.**

Hello, sebelumnya aku mau berterimakasih sama reviewers di prolog kemarin!

**_Urushibara Puterrizme, gaemgyu, niasw3ty, oshxlh904, Kim Rae Sun, ruixi1, BeibiEXOl, n13zelf, lulurara, vhienatrialvin, AhnSera, sakuralu, ruriminhaha, 0312luLuEXOticS, xiaolu odult, lisnana1, DoRaeMi, HunjustforHan, Guest and Young Ji Wang._**

Karena rata-rata reviewnya minta ff ini lanjut, jawabannya ini yaa udah aku lanjut. Terimakasih udah review dan ngasih aku semangat, kalian daebak dan baik banget! Untuk **Liyya eonni**, makasih banyak feedback-nya! /peluk/. Untuk **ruriminhaha**, aku 98l jadi panggil Ail boleh atau eonni/ dek Ail juga boleh ehehe. Dan untuk **Young Ji Wang**, ahh tidaaak ff lamaku ketahuan ahaha yang itu sedang aku usahakan untuk lanjut, sumpah aku kira ff itu udah tenggelem gaada yang liat.

Oh iya, maafkan aku memasukkan pairing Hayoung-Dongwoon untuk support cast huhu maaf kalau ada yang tidak berkenan dengan pairing tersebut.

Aku minta maaf juga baru update sekarang karena ffn di laptop aku tiba-tiba gabisa kebuka (lagi), akhirnya setelah nanya sana sini bisa kebuka (lagi) ahaha. Next chapter aku usahakan update kilat kalau masih ada yang berminat huhuhu. So, mind to review again?


	3. It's Always Been You

**_Main Cast_**

_Oh Sehun x Lu Han_

**_WARNING_**

_Gender-bender/ Genderswitch for Lu Han, I changed Lu Han's name to Xi Luhan_

_Romance, Friendship and Fluff_

* * *

><p><strong>My Other Half<strong>

_**Chapter II: It's Always Been You**_

* * *

><p>Luhan terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan langit yang semakin gelap atau kakinya yang sudah pegal karena berlari cukup jauh. Ia juga tidak peduli akan tatapan orang-orang yang seolah-olah berkata Luhan adalah seorang remaja yang <em>stress<em> karena patah hati. Gadis itu bahkan tidak membawa payung ataupun jaket, ia tak membawa apapun untuk melindunginya dari dingin ataupun hujan yang sebentar lagi nampaknya akan turun.

Setelah ia berlari cukup jauh dari sekolah, Luhan pun mengistirahatkan dirinya di salah satu bangku taman di dekat taman bermain yang saat liburan lalu ia kunjungi bersama Sehun.

Oh Sehun.

Lagi-lagi nama itu teringat di benak Luhan. Nama yang telah membuat Luhan lari sejauh ini hanya karena merasa kecewa dengannya.

Luhan ingin tertawa. Apa haknya untuk merasa kecewa? Bukankah harusnya ia merasa bahagia jika Sehun bahagia? Bukankah seumur hidup mereka bersahabat Sehun belum pernah berpacaran? Lantas mengapa Luhan harus marah saat Sehun menemukan pujaan hatinya? Sahabat macam apa kau ini Xi Luhan?

Tetapi sayangnya bukan itu saja yang membuat Luhan kecewa. Bahkan sangat kecewa. Faktor utama yang membuat Luhan sangat kecewa terhadap namja yang semur hidupnya selalu disamping Luhan itu adalah karena ia tega berkata sekasar itu terhadapnya. _Well,_ meskipun bukan kata-kata kasar secara harafiah, tetap saja kata-kata itu terdengar kasar dan menyakitkan bagi Luhan.

Luhan sering mentertawakan adegan drama dimana sang pemeran utama menangis dibawah hujan. Menurut Luhan itu konyol, karena sang pemeran utama terlalu berlebihan dan mendramatisir. Bukankah ia bisa menangis di dalam kamarnya, daripada harus hujan-hujanan diluar dan menangis? Menyedihkan.

Setidaknya begitulah pikiran Luhan sebelum ia mengalaminya sendiri.

Langit sudah gelap sepenuhnya dan hujan sudah mulai turun. Disaat semua orang sibuk untuk meneduh atau membuka payung mereka, Luhan hanya diam dan menutup matanya sambil bersandar di bangku taman. Hujan berangin sialnya semakin memperburuk suasana. Baju seragam Luhan yang cukup tipis sudah basah seluruhnya, badannya semakin dingin dan ia mulai menggigil. Siapapun dapat melihat bibir Luhan yang membiru dan wajah cantiknya semakin pucat. Dalam hitungan menit, Luhan sudah menutup matanya dan merasakan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, setelah mengatar Hayoung, Sehun memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar di apartemen Dongwoon. Ia menatap kosong keluar jendela yang basah karena diterpa hujan. Hujannya cukup besar dan berangin meskipun tidak diiringi petir. Tiba-tiba perasaanya mulai tak enak dan tentu saja pikirannya hanya tertuju pada sebuah nama, Luhan.

_Apakah Luhan sudah pulang?_

_Apakah Luhan tidak kehujanan?_

_Apakah Luhan masih menangis karena ucapanku?_

_Apakah... Luhan baik-baik saja?_

Setidaknya hal-hal itulah yang kerap berlalu-lalang di benak Sehun. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Sehun memutuskan untuk mampir di apartmen Dongwoon karena tidak ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Luhan di rumah. Ia masih sedikit kesal karena Luhan mengacuhkan Sehun saat di sekolah tadi. Meskipun ia melihat Luhan menangis, ia berpura-pura tidak peduli dan memutuskan untuk ikut mengacuhkannya.

"Jika kau tetap egois seperti itu mana mungkin Luhan akan menerimamu?"

Hayoung yang datang dari arah dapur sudah berada di samping Sehun sambil menyuguhkan segelas coklat panas untuknya, sedangkan Sehun hanya menghembuskan nafas kasar dan mendengus.

"Lupakan saja, aku cukup yakin Luhan tak akan menerimaku. Aku akan mencari alasan lain untuk Ayah dan... lagipula kami hanya sahabat."

Hayoung menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa pasangan sahabat ini selalu menyangkal perasaan mereka masing-masing. Apakah sesulit itu menungkapkan perasaan diantara status hubungan sahabat? Entahlah, Hayoung tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Gadis bungsu keluarga Oh ini saja berkenalan dengan Dongwoon lewat orang tuanya―yang Hayoung yakini memang dari awal orang tuanya sudah berniat menjodohkannya dengan Dongwoon―. Tetapi setidaknya ia beruntung karena ia benar-benar mencintai pria berdarah Korea dengan campuran timur tengah itu tanpa paksaan meski dijodohkan.

"Ooh, sahabat yang masing-masing memendam cinta maksudmu?" Goda Hayoung.

Sehun menatap Hayoung dengan pandangan mencemooh. "Mungkin maksudmu itu cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia hanya menganggapku sahabat Hayoung-ah. Tidak lebih. Dan tidak akan lebih dari itu." Sehun segera mengenggak coklat panas buatan Hayoung dalam sekali teguk.

"Kau benar-benar seorang genius yang bodoh. Kau tahu itu?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya karena nada Hayoung yang seolah mengintimidasinya. "Kau ingin meledekku?" Cerca Sehun, sementara Hayoung hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Hah, sudah kubilang kau memang bodoh." Sambil membawa gelas kosong yang ia suguhkan untuk Sehun, ia melenggang santai ke arah dapur.

"Sebenarnya percakapan ini mengarah kemana sih? Kau tidak nyambung." Sehun menuntut penjelasan dari adik sepupunya yang akhir-akhir ini sering sekali memberinya kata-kata ambigu yang membingungkan. Pria yang disebut-sebut keturunan keluarga Oh paling tampan itu pun melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Hayoung ke arah dapur.

"Hey _oppa_-ku yang bodoh, mau kuberi petunjuk?"

"..." Sehun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda ia mulai tertarik dengan percakapan ini. Dari tatapannya ia seolah mengatakan _'Apa? Cepat beritahu!'. _Untung saja adik sepupunya ini sudah hafal dengan sifat Sehun. Kalau tidak, gelas kosong yang berada di tangannya saat ini pasti sudah melayang karena wajah menyebalkan Sehun.

"_Heol_, baiklah. Kau tak perlu menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau hanya perlu mencernanya dan memikirkannya baik-baik dengan hatimu, jangan menggunakan otakmu saja! Kau tahu? Otak genius sekalipun bisa berbohong terhadap perasaanmu sendiri. Tetapi hati? Percayalah, sepintar apapun seseorang menyangkal perasaannya, debaran jantungmu tak akan pernah berdusta,_oppa_" Hayoung pun menghela nafas panjang dan melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Baiklah. Pertama, apa Luhan pernah berpacaran dengan namja lain sebelumnya?"

_'Tidak. Luhan kan selalu bersamaku, jadi mana mungkin ia pernah berpacaran.'_ Jawab Sehun tegas meskipun dalam hati.

"Kedua, apakah Luhan pernah menerima ajakan kencan orang lain selain dirimu?"

_'Tidak, satu-satunya namja yang pernah pergi berduaan dengan Luhan hanya aku, dan hanya boleh denganku!' _Gerutunya dalam hati.

"Ketiga, apakah Luhan selalu mengkhawatirkan dan merindukanmu saat kau berada jauh darinya?"

_'Tentu saja! Luhan jelas-jelas mengatakan itu saat aku berada di Jepang.' _Sehun menjawab pertanyaan ini dengan percaya diri. Memang benar kan?

"Keempat, hal apa yang menurutmu membuat Luhan mengacuhkanmu seharian ini?"

_'Karena... ia salah paham terhadap hubunganku dengan Hayoung? Ah, tapi itu salahnya sendiri! Lagipula mengapa harus salah paham pada sepupuku sendiri.'_

Hayoung memutar bola matanya malas karena tahu dengan pasti apa yang sedang dipikirkan sepupu geniusnya yang sangat tidak peka ini. "Jika kau menyalahkan Luhan karena salah paham, maka kau bodoh. Perempuan mana yang tidak akan salah paham melihat lelaki yang disukainya memeluk perempuan lain selain dirinya?"

Sehun menatap Hayoung tajam seolah membenarkan tebakan Hayoung_. 'Sial, apakah Hayoung seorang pembaca pikiran?'_

"Aku bukan seorang pembaca pikiran, jika itu yang kau pikirkan..." Sehun mendengus, "...dan kelima, jika ia tidak menyukaimu, untuk apa ia menangis saat kau melontarkan kata-kata kasar terhadapnya? Jika ia tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa terhadapmu, ia pasti akan menganggap perkataanmu angin lalu! Dan kau tahu artinya apa? Kau telah menyakiti hati Luhan _eonni, oppa_..."

_DEG_

Seperti dihimpit batu yang besar, hati Sehun mendadak menjadi sesak. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia tersadar betapa bodohnya ia membiarkan Luhan menangis sendirian tanpa dirinya. Bukankah ia sudah berjanji akan selalu berada di samping Luhan bagaimanapun keadaannya?

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Aku ingin ke supermarket di lantai dasar, jika kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa hubungi aku." Hayoung pun mengenakan jaketnya dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di dapur.

Sehun masih termenung, tanpa menyadari air matanya sedikit menetes meskipun akhirnya dapat ia tahan. Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan mentap _lock-screen_ ponselnya lekat-lekat. Di foto itu, dengan latar bianglala di taman bermain, Luhan terlihat sedang bersandar nyaman di bahu Sehun sambil tersenyum manis sementara Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan. Sebelah tangan Sehun digunakan untuk memeluk Luhan dari samping, sementara tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk memegang ponselnya demi mengabadikan momen itu.

Sehun membuka kontaknya dan menghubungi nomor seorang wanita yang selama hidupnya juga sudah mengenal Sehun sejak ia baru lahir.

"_Yeoboseyo?_" Sapa suara seorang wanita dengan lembut di seberang sana.

"_Y-yeoboseyo?_ Xi_ eomma?_"

"Sehun-ah? Ada apa sayang? Sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan?" Wanita itu terlihat senang Sehun menghubunginya, meskipun diakhiri dengan nada khawatir saat menanyakan keadaan putrinya.

"_A-aniya eomma._ Hmm, memangnya _eomma_ sedang dimana?"

Wanita paruh baya itu terkekeh dengan anggun dan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "_Eomma_ di Beijing sayang,_ eomma_ dan _appa_ akan tinggal selama beberapa bulan disini karena perusahaan kami di Beijing mengalami sedikit masalah."

Yap, jika kalian menduga orang yang ditelepon Sehun ini adalah ibunya Luhan, dugaan kalian tepat. Wanita ini adalah ibu kandung dari seorang gadis cantik yang selalu menyita hati dan pikiran Sehun selama ini dan seumur hidupnya. Sehun dan Luhan memang sudah terlalu erat hubungannya, sehingga Sehun terbiasa memanggil _eomma_ dan _appa_ pada orang tua Luhan, dan begitu pun sebaliknya.

"_Ne?_ Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan? Ia sendirian dirumah?" Nada panik bercampur rasa khawatir terdengar jelas dari cara Sehun berbicara. Sementara nyonya Xi, Xi Zitao yang tak kalah cantiknya dari Luhan tersenyum samar di seberang sana. Entah mengapa ia senang karena Sehun terdengar begitu mengkhawatirkan putri semata wayangnya.

"Ya, ia sendirian dirumah karena ia tidak ingin ikut kami ke Beijing, Sehun. Luhan belum bercerita padamu?"

"Err, sepertinya belum _eomma._" Meskipun Zitao tahu pasti ada masalah diantara mereka berdua, ia tak ingin mencampuri urusan kedua anak kesayangannya.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat karena memikirkan sesuatu, Zitao mulai bersuara lagi.

"Mmm... Sehun-ah?"

"Ya, _eomma?_"

"Jaga Luhan sementara kami tidak ada ya. Kami hanya menyewa pelayan untuk membersihkan rumah dan ia tidak menginap. Ia hanya datang 3 kali dalam satu minggu, itu pun datang saat pagi dan pulang ketika sore. Jadi _eomma_ harap kau mau menjaga Luhan dengan baik." Pesan Zitao.

"Ah?_ N-ne eomma_ tentu saja, Sehun― akan menjaga Luhan." Meskipun wanita paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik itu dapat mendengar ketidak yakinan dalam nada bicara Sehun, ia tetap berfikiran positif.

"Anak baik, ah... andai saja kalian berdua cepat-cepat menikah." Sehun membulatkan matanya. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa _eomma _Luhan ikut-ikutan menggodanya?

"_Mwoya!_ Aish, _eomma_ ini bicara apa!" Zitao yang gemas dengan―ehem―seseorang yang kemungkinan besar akan menjadi menantunya kelak ini pun tertawa karena berhasil menggoda Sehun.

"Ahahaha, aduh kau ini. Oh ya Sehun-ah, mau _eomma_ beritahu rahasia?" Tawar Zitao setelah berhenti tertawa.

"Hmm, boleh. Memangnya tentang apa _eomma?_" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Luhan. Tentang Luhan. Sehun-ah, kau tahu tidak?" Sehun menggeleng pelan tanpa bersuara.

"Luhan itu, sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut kami karena ia tidak mau berada jauh darimu Sehun-ah..." Tunggu. A-apa? Benarkah? Tiba-tiba saja Sehun serasa dihujam belati yang terbuat dari es sekarang, "...ia menangis sambil memohon pada _eomma_ dan _appa_ agar ia tetap tinggal di rumah dan― _tetap bersamamu._" Ucap Zitao final.

_TES_

Air mata Sehun mengalir tanpa komando. Runtuh sudah pertahanan Sehun. Kini ia benar-benar menyesal dan merasa seperti orang bodoh yang sangat jahat karena telah menyakiti Luhan yang jelas-jelas menyayanginya. Ia memang bodoh karena berpikir bahwa dengan ia membalas acuh terhadap Luhan, Luhan lah yang pada akhirnya akan menyesal. Tetapi siapa sangka? Senjata itu telah memakan tuannya sendiri. Kini Sehun lah yang menyesal.

"_Eomma_... maafkan Sehun." Suara serak Sehun yang dapat Zitao tangkap dengan jelas pun seperti memperjelas hipotesa Zitao.

"Kenapa meminta maaf sayang?" Tanya Zitao lembut, khas seorang ibu.

"Sehun membuat Luhan menangis,_ eomma..._" Zitao merasa iba dengan lelaki yang diam-diam pun merupakan pujaan hati anak semata wayangnya.

Ah, tentang mengapa Zitao bisa tahu? Tentu saja, seorang ibu dapat mengenali dan memahami anaknya dengan baik. Ibu yang awet muda ini masih dengan mudah dapat melihat tatapan kasih sayang Luhan yang tulus terhadap Sehun. Dan jika ia tidak salah, tatapan Sehun juga sama dengan cara Luhan menatapnya. _It's just full of love._

"Oh Sehun, dengarkan _eomma._ Kau sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri sayang, dan kau harus tau betapa besar Luhan menyayangimu. Ia sampai bersikeras meyakinkan _eomma _dan Yifan _appa _untuk tinggal demi bersamamu. Tak apa jika kau membuat putri kesayangan _eomma_ menangis, tapi kau harus ingat, satu tangisan Luhan harus kau bayar dengan seribu senyuman. _Arrachi?_"

"_Arraseo eomma!_"

Setelah cukup lama bercakap-cakap dengan eomma Luhan, akhirnya Sehun mengakhiri panggilannya dan membulatkan tekadnya untuk segera pulang ke rumah dan menemui Luhan-nya. Ia juga sudah bertekad untuk menjelaskan keperluan sebenarnya ia pergi ke Jepang kepada Luhan.

_'Semoga kalian berdua cepat-cepat bersatu dan semua rencana berjalan lancar...'_ Batin Zitao di Beijing sana sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

Karena hujan masih cukup deras dan Sehun tidak membawa mobil, akhirnya ia meminjam mobil Dongwoon yang kebetulan masih ada satu di basement apartemen. Dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang normal, Sehun pun memacu mobilnya untuk segera menuju rumah Luhan.

_BRAK_

Sehun berlari masuk ke rumah Luhan tanpa mempedulikan bajunya yang sedikit basah karena terkena hujan. Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana Sehun bisa masuk, maka jawabannya adalah karena Zitao memang pernah menitipkan kunci cadangan rumahnya kepada Sehun, dan untungnya sampai sekarang Sehun belum mengembalikan kunci itu.

"Luhan!" Teriaknya saat ia sudah berada di dalam ruang tengah rumah mewah kediaman keluarga Xi.

"Xi Luhaaan!" Ia semakin gencar berteriak, dan saat dirasanya tak ada respon dari gadis bermata rusa itu ia segera berlari menuju kamar Luhan.

_CKLEK_

Saat ia membuka kamar Luhan, ternyata gadis itu tak ada di kamarnya. Ia pun menju kamar mandi yang masih berada di ruangan yang sama, tetapi nihil. Luhan tak ada disana. Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena tak menemukan Luhan di rumahnya. Maka Sehun segera keluar dan mencari Luhan di segala penjuru ruangan.

"Luuu maafkan aku, kau dimana Lu?" Suara beratnya mulai terdengar lirih.

"_Baby,_ apa kau bersembunyi?" Bisik Sehun pelan seakan Luhan akan mendengarnya.

Karena ia sudah memastikan Luhan tak ada di seluruh penjuru rumah ini, Sehun kembali ke kamar Luhan dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang Luhan.

Sehun jadi teringat Kyungsoo, karena biasanya jika Sehun ada kegiatan tambahan dan Luhan enggan menunggunya, gadis itu akan pulang bersama Kyungsoo. Maka ia pun segera membuka kontaknya dan men-_dial_ nomor gadis bermata _owl_ itu.

"_Yeoboseyo?_" Suara jernih gadis yang merupakan kekasih dari teman Sehun yang bernama Jongin itu menyapa telinganya.

"_Yeoboseyo?_ Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo cukup heran karena menangkap nada Sehun yang terdengar panik. "Ah, _ne._ Tumben kau menelepon, ada apa Sehun?"

"Uh.. apa kau pulang bersama Luhan tadi?" Ucap Sehun tanpa basa-basi.

"Umm tidak, tapi tadi aku melihat Luhan berlari keluar sekolah sambil menunduk. Kukira ia menangis, ia juga pergi berlawanan arah dari rumah. Kurasa... ia pergi ke tempat lain?" Kyungsoo memang berkata jujur, dan dari informasi singkat tersebut Sehun seolah sudah dapat menebak kemana Luhan pergi.

"Jadi... Luhan tidak pulang?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, kenapa kau tidak tanya mencarinya? Diluar hujan deras, aku khawatir Luhan kehujanan." Ujar Kyungsoo yang sepertinya ikut-ikutan gelisah. Bagaimana pun, Luhan salah satu teman yang paling dekat dengannya. Meskipun nampaknya Luhan lebih memilih untuk bersama Sehun setiap saat.

"Ah, _geurae, _kalau begitu _gomawo_ Kyungsoo!"

Sehun sudah memikirkan satu tempat di benaknya. Tempat dimana dulu ia dan Luhan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama sambil meminum _bubble tea. _

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang ia perkirakan, Sehun segera keluar tanpa mempedulikan hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Ia berlari menuju sebuah bangku taman yang menghadap langsung ke sebuah kedai _Bubble Tea._

Dan tepat saat ia mendekat, Sehun dapat melihat seorang gadis terkulai dan tak sadarkan diri di salah satu bangku taman. Oh astaga, kaki Sehun seketika lemas melihat pemandangan yang seakan menggores hatinya.

Itu... Luhan-nya.

Maka dengan sisa tenaganya, ia segera berlari dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"L-lu..." Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan, namun tak ada respon dari gadis itu. "Luhan?" Sehun mencium pelipis Luhan dan merasakan suhu tubuh Luhan yang sangat dingin.

Astaga, ia benar-benar _hipotermia _kalau begini! "Luhan kau dengar aku?" Tetap tak ada respon dari Luhan, dan bibir gadis itu semakin membiru.

'SHIT!'

Sehun pun segera menggendong Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri dan membawanya ke mobil.

"Bertahanlah Lu, aku akan menjagamu"

.

.

_._

"Eunghh..." Luhan mulai terganggu dari tidurnya. Ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya tetapi sangat sulit. Pening yang sangat kentara membuatnya sulit melihat keadaan, bahkan untuk membuka matanya. Luhan meraba tempat dimana ia berbaring saat ini, dan sedikit terkejut saat mendapati dirinya sudah berada di ranjang empuknya. Tangannya pun merambat untuk meraba pakaian yang ia kenakan, dan Luhan pun terkejut sekaligus was-was ketika mendapati dirinya sudah berganti pakaian. Dan―Oh! Gadis itu menutup mulutnya karena hampir berteriak saat melihat sesosok laki-laki masih mengenakan seragam yang terlihat lembab karena hujan.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun?

Ketika lelaki itu merasa ada pergerakan dari kasur, ia segera terbangun dan mendapati ekspresi wajah Luhan yang sulit ditebak. Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan, kekecewaan namun―maafkan Sehun jika ia sedikit berhalusiasi―tapi ia merasa mata Luhan sedikit menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Sehun segera mendekat, kemudian menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mengusap surai halus Luhan yang sudah setengah kering. "Lu? Kau sudah bangun? Apa kau merasa sakit? A-atau kau masih pusing? Kau ingin kubuatkan teh atau―"

"Kau yang mengganti pakaianku?" Sergah Luhan dengan nada datar dan menusuk tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Sehun yang bertubi-tubi.

"O-oh itu, maafkan aku Lu. Ya, aku mengganti pakaianmu, tapi sungguh aku tidak berbuat macam-macam, aku hanya takut demammu semakin parah dan kau pasti akan kedinginan, atau kau―"

"Aku baik-baik saja Sehun-ssi." Potong Luhan cepat. Gadis itu pun menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari kepalanya dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun.

"Lulu..." Panggil Sehun lirih. Ia sedih melihat reaksi Luhan yang seolah mendorongnya menjauh.

"Jangan panggil namaku seperti itu Sehun-ssi. Sudahlah, kau bisa pulang sekarang, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Luhan sengaja memberi penekanan terhadap kalimat terakhirnya tanpa melihat ke arah Sehun.

Sehun masih tetap bersikeras dan kembali menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan, "Lu tapi kau masih pucat, demammu juga belum turun _baby_..."

"Cih, memangnya apa pedulimu!" Teriak Luhan frustasi sambil menghempaskan kedua tangan Sehun agar berhenti menyentuhnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Lu? Tentu saja aku peduli..." Tutur Sehun lembut. Lelaki itu masih berusaha tenang agar Luhan mau memaafkannya.

"Tidak! Kau tidak pernah peduli padaku dan―"

"Kau adalah orang tepenting dalam hidupku dan kau bilang aku tak peduli padamu?" Kini giliran Sehun yang memotong tuduhan tidak masuk akal Luhan, emosinya sudah mulai terpancing dan teriakan Sehun pun tak kalah frustasinya dengan Luhan.

Luhan memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Sehun, "Bohong. Kau bohong! Hiks... kau lebih peduli pada Hayoung" Lirih Luhan hampir tak terdengar, namun setidaknya Sehun masih dapat mendengarnya.

"A-apa?"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin menyangkal? Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Kau menyukai Hayoung dan kalian diam-diam berpacaran dengannya selama di Jepang, iya kan!"

Luhan meluapkan seluruh emosi dan beban pikirannya tepat didepan Sehun. Ia merasa lega sekaligus sakit, lega karena hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sudah enyah, tetapi sakit karena ia takut Sehun akan menjauhinya setelah ini. Dalam hitungan detik, Luhan sudah menangis hebat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal, guna meredam tangisannya.

Sehun menjernihkan pikirannya sebentar dan segera naik ke ranjang gadis yang tengah menangis itu, kemudian ia menarik bantal yang Luhan gunakan untuk meredam tangisannya. Dengan sigap, Sehun menggantikan posisi bantal itu dan meneggelamkan Luhan di pelukannya. Setidaknya Sehun bersyukur, Luhan tak menolak kali ini. Anak tunggal keluarga Xi itu terlalu lelah untuk sekedar memberontak, dan akhirnya membiarkan Sehun memeluk sambil mengusap lembut surai coklat mudanya yang sudah mulai kering.

"Kau selalu punya aku untuk melampiaskan kesedihanmu Lu, bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan selalu berada di sisimu? Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang membuatmu seperti ini..." Luhan hanya terdiam, namun tangisannya berangsur mereda dan hanya terisak sesekali.

Sehun mengangkat wajah Luhan dari pelukannya dan menempelkan keningnya di kening Luhan. Matanya menatap lurus dan dalam ke arah iris coklat tua Luhan, "Kau bahkan tetap memukau saat menangis, Lu." Kemudian Sehun mengangkat wajahnya untuk mendaratkan bibir tipisnya di dahi Luhan. Setelah menyalurkan perasaan sayangnya terhadap Luhan lewat ciuman di kening, ia turun untuk mengecup sepasang mata indah favoritnya.

"Aku tak ingin melihat sepasang mata rusa favoritku ini mengeluarkan air mata, apalagi disebabkan olehku..." Luhan memejamkan matanya erat, menikmati setiap inchi kecupan dan sentuhan lembut Sehun. Ia bahkan sudah sedikit melupakan amarahnya.

Sehun turun untuk mengecup hidung bangir Luhan, lalu mengecup sayang kedua pipi _chubby_ Luhan yang merona sebelum ia akhirnya mempertemukan kembali bibirnya dengan bibir cherry Luhan yang selalu menjadi candunya semenjak ia menciumnya pertama kali.

Awalnya Sehun hanya mengecup bibir yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan untuk merasakan manisnya lagi, kemudian ia mulai melumat lembut dan menyesap bibir pink mungil yang memerah itu. Luhan yang awalnya diam saja pun berangsur membalas lumatan Sehun terhadap bibirnya. Tangan Luhan terangkat untuk mencengkram rambut Sehun dan membuat pola abstrak disana, seolah memintanya untuk jangan berhenti dan mencegah Sehun menjauh darinya.

Sehun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Luhan yang berisi dan menonjol di bagian-bagian yang tepat. Lelaki itu menuntun gadis yang selalu menjadi teman hidupnya untuk berbaring diatas ranjang, Sehun pun semakin bersemangat saat dirasanya tak ada penolakan dari Luhan. Oh―lagipula gadis itu terlihat menikmatinya.

"Nggh... Sehunn...B-bajumu basah..." Erang Luhan disela-sela ciuman panas mereka yang masih dapat Sehun dengar.

Sehun pun melepaskan pagutan bibir keduanya dengan terpaksa. "_Geurae?_ Lalu apa maumu, hm?" Godanya seduktif sambil mengangkat dagu Luhan agar gadis itu menatapnya.

"G-ganti bajumu Hun, nanti kau kedinginan." Ucap Luhan terbata tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari Sehun.

Lelaki yang mulai tersulut nafsu itu pun menyeringai, "Kurasa tak perlu ganti" Dengan gerakan lambat yang menyiksa, Sehun pun segera membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja sekolahnya dan melucuti seluruh pakaian atasnya dari tubuh atletis yang menjadi pujaan seluruh murid perempuan―bahkan laki-laki―di sekolahnya. Ugh, bahkan Sehun membuat Luhan semakin merona karena posisi Sehun yang mengangkangi Luhan sambil bertelanjang dada.

Sehun berhenti sebentar untuk meloloskan tali ikat pinggangnya yang menggangu. "Lu, celana ini juga mengganggu, aku lepas sekalian saja ya."

"Engg, terserah kau Sehunnie..." Luhan menggigit bibirnya, mulai gelisah melihat Sehun yang―Oh astaga demi seluruh koleksi Hello Kittnya!―sangat_ sexy._

Sehun pun kini hanya mengenakan boxer hitam tipis yang terlihat ketat karena sesuatu yang―ehem―terbangun dari arah selangkangannya. Puas melihat reaksi Luhan yang merona, lelaki nyaris sempurna itu mendekatkan bibir tipis menggodanya ke telinga Luhan.

"Lu, kau curang. Aku hanya menggunakan boxer sedangkan kau masih berpakaian lengkap."

_GLUK_

Luhan menengguk salivanya karena kata-kata Sehun yang sepertinya―memang―sengaja menggodanya. Tuhan, tolong selamatkan rusa kecil ini!

"L-lalu aku harus apa?" Luhan merutuki bibirnya yang seenaknya berkata seperti itu. Bodoh! Kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan mengundang sisi kelakian Sehun disaat-saat seperti ini Luhan!

"Biar kubantu, Luhan-ku..."

Sehun mengenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan dan tangannya mulai bekerja untuk melucuti pakaian Luhan. Luhan masih mendesah tertahan saat Sehun memberi tanda-tanda kecil berbekas di leher putih mulusnya, tanpa menyadari keadaan tubuhnya yang sekarang hanya terlindungi bra hitam dan celana dalam senada dengan bra-nya.

"Wow, sepertinya pakaian dalam kita serasi Lu" Sehun memandangi rusa kecilnya yang―ASTAGA, DEMI TUGAS MATEMATIKAKU YANG MENUMPUK!―sangat imut dan tentu saja _sexy._ Tubuh Luhan bagaikan porselen yang mulus tanpa cacat. Sehun berani bersumpah, semua koleksi majalah _yadong _milik Jongin atau Chanyeol masih kalah menggairahkan daripada pemandangan _live _di depan matanya saat ini. Sehun remaja normal, ingat?

"S-sehun jangan tatap aku seperti itu!"

Sehun terkekeh pelan dan mengunci pergerakan Luhan sepenuhnya. "Kalau begitu, aku tak akan melihatnya." Dan dengan berakhirnya ucapan Sehun, ia segera meneggelamkan wajahnya di belahan payudara sintal Luhan yang sialnya cukup besar sampai Sehun menyesal karena tak menikmatinya lebih lama saat mengganti baju seragam Luhan dengan piyama tadi.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan sedikit melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal. "Astaga, S-sehun-ahhh... sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

Lelaki itu menjawab dengan santai dengan tangannya yang masih bergerilya di payudara Luhan. "Menikmati tubuhmu, boleh kan?"

Tunggu. Tubuhnya? Hanya tubuhnya? Seketika Luhan tersadar dari gairahnya yang mulai tak terkendali dan hampir membuncah. Ia mendorong Sehun dengan cukup kuat sehingga payudara sintalnya terlepas dari genggaman Sehun.

"Jadi kau hanya ingin tubuhku?"

Oh tidak, Sehun. Lagi-lagi kau salah bicara.

"_A-ani_, Lu..." Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena dirasanya ia kembali salah bicara "...bukan begitu maksudku!"

Luhan tersenyum miris dan menutupi tubuhnya yang hampir polos dengan selimut Hello Kitty kesayangannya. "Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan. Maafkan aku, apakah aku hanya terlihat seperti wanita penggoda di matamu?" Luhan menunduk dan beringsut menjauh dari Sehun.

_'Oh tidak Lu, bahkan aku yang menggodamu duluan!' _Sehun ingin mengatakannya tapi lidahnya terlalu kelu dan otak geniusnya kembali macet hanya karena melihat Luhan yang kembali bersedih. _'Sial, padahal tadi Luhan sudah mulai melupakan kesedihannya'._

"Sehunnie... Hayoung akan sakit hati jika kau berbuat seperti ini denganku" Bisik Luhan lirih, meskipun ia tidak rela mengatakan itu.

Sehun terdiam dengan dahi yang berkerut dan sedikit membuka mulutnya karena bingung. "Siapa? Hayoung? Kenapa dia harus sakit hati?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Karena... ia kekasihmu kan?" Jawab Luhan ragu-ragu, meskipun hatinya sudah mengantisipasi jawaban terburuk yang akan keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"_Mwo?_ Bwahahahahaha ahahah ah- perutku ahahahaha..." Alih-alih mendapatkan jawaban atas rasa penasarannya, Luhan malah disuguhi pemandangan seorang lelaki tampan yang terpingkal-pingkal di kasurnya karena tertawa―dengan sedikit berlebihan―itu.

"_Yak!_ Kenapa kau malah tertawa!"

"...ahahahha Luhan-ku astaga! Lu, kau ini terlalu berburuk sangka padaku ahahaha..." Sehun yang gemas akan kesalah pahaman Luhan itu pun memeluknya erat dan mengajaknya untuk berguling di kasur empuk milik Luhan.

Luhan yang masih dilanda rasa penasaran itu pun menghentikan pergerakan Sehun dan mencengkram bahunya erat. "Tapi aku serius!"

"...ah ah ahaha aduh, Luhan-ku, sayangku, _Baby Deer_-ku, Hayoung itu sepupu dekatku, kami masih berhubungan darah dan aku tidak cukup gila untuk berhubungan dengan sepupuku sendiri sayang." Sehun yang semakin gemas dengan Luhan pun menjawil hidung bangirnya dan mengecup ujung bibirnya cukup lama.

"Lagipula... Hayoung sudah bertunangan dengan adik kelas kita, Son Dongwoon. Kau tahu dia kan?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher jenjang Sehun, "Ah..." Luhan sangat malu! Astaga, jadi selama ini ia hanya salah paham? "...ternyata begitu" Luhan menyesal karena sempat mengacuhkan Sehun yang berujung pertengkaran karena kesalah pahamannya tentang hubungan Sehun dan Hayoung. Diam-diam Luhan bersyukur karena ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memenangkan hati Sehun sepenuhnya―meskipun tanpa ia ketahui Sehun memang sudah mendedikasikan penuh seluruh hatinya untuk Luhan―.

Sehun yang tak tahan melihat kelakuan Luhan yang meringkuk manja di ceruk lehernya itu pun menaikkan tubuh mungil Luhan keatas sehingga ia terduduk di atas perut atletis ber-abs miliknya. Dan ya, dengan posisi Luhan diatas Sehun saat ini semakin memudahkan Sehun untuk menikmati pemandangan yang tak akan pernah rela ia tukar dengan apapun. Tubuh Luhan memang benar-benar sempurna dan mulus tanpa cacat. Meskipun mungil, bentuk tubuhnya tetap sempurna dan―ehem―benar-benar menonjol di bagian yang tepat. Kalian tentu ingat keadaan Luhan yang hanya berbalut bra dan celana dalam hitam bukan? Dan sialnya, itu semakin memicu membuncahnya gairah Sehun.

Tangan nakal Sehun mulai merambat dan mengelus paha bagian luar milik Luhan, gadis itu menutup rapat bibir cherry-nya agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan-desahan erotis yang nantinya akan semakin membuat Sehun bersemangat menggodanya. Sehun tidak mudah menyerah tentu saja, tangan panjangnya mulai merambat ke paha bagian dalam milik Luhan dan mau tak mau membuat Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Salahkan Sehun yang pada dasarnya begitu mesum, ia malah menganggap Luhan balas menggodanya dengan menggigit bibirnya secara sensual.

"Jadi bolehkah kita melanjutkannya?"

"..." Luhan tak menjawab karena masih memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir cherry-nya yang nyaris berdarah karena terus ia gigit.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu seperti itu_ baby,_ kau boleh mendesah jika kau mau." Goda Sehun yang sekarang tangan-tangan nakalnya sudah merambat naik dan mengelus pinggang Luhan seduktif.

"Mmmh... Sehun hentikan..." Luhan meminta setengah hati, meskipun nyatanya ia―sangat―menikmati setiap sentuhan Sehun di tubuhnya. Luhan menginginkan lebih, tentu saja. Tetapi, bercinta dengan 'sahabatmu' sendiri apakah tidak terdengar ekstrim? Apalagi Luhan menyadari fakta bahwa hanya ia disini pihak yang mencintai Sehun. Jadi... tidak bisa dikategorikan bercinta kan?

"Hentikan? Kau yakin?"

"..." Luhan diam saja membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat menggoda gadis rusa yang terlalu banyak mengambil hatinya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan membuat mata sipitnya semakin tak terlihat. Ia menyadari raut wajah Luhan yang seolah takut atau mungkin bimbang. Maka dengan gerakan lambat, Sehun menarik gadisnya untuk bersandar di dada bidangnya dan kemudian memeluknya erat seolah Luhan adalah harta paling berharga yang ada di hidupnya―meskipun memang begitu kenyataannya. Ia mengusap surai lembut Luhan dan mencium pucuk kepalanya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Mencoba mengalirkan segenap perasaan kasih sayang dan cintanya terhadap gadis yang berada di pelukannya saat ini.

Posisi Luhan yang berada tepat diatas Sehun membuatnya dengan jelas mendengar detak jantung Sehun yang menggila. Dan tanpa ia sadari, Sehun tersenyum bahagia karena merasakan detak jantung Luhan yang sama tidak karuannya dengan miliknya. Sehun jadi teringat kata-kata Hayoung tadi siang,

_'...sepintar apapun seseorang menyangkal perasaannya, debaran jantungmu tak akan pernah berdusta.'_

Sehun sedikit mengangkat tubuh gadisnya agar bertatapan langsung dengan manik coklat pekat miliknya. "Hey, aku hanya bercanda Lu. Tenang saja, aku akan selalu menjaga kesucianmu. Ini belum saatnya." Dan Sehun pun kembali mencium bibir Luhan, kali ini dengan penuh perasaan tanpa ada nafsu yang terselip didalamnya. Sehun melumat lembut bibir manis Luhan sebelum melepaskannya dan beralih mencium kening Luhan. Gadis itu sangat terlena oleh kelembutan dan setiap sentuhan yang Sehun berikan kepadanya.

"Tapi kau harus ingat, hanya aku yang boleh merenggut hal itu darimu, aku harus menjadi yang pertama dan satu-satunya yang dapat memilikimu seutuhnya."

Luhan tertawa kecil dan turun dari tubuh atletis Sehun, ia berbaring nyaman tepat di samping Sehun dan menghadap tepat ke wajah tampan sahabatnya. "Cih, mengapa aku harus menyerahkan seluruh aset berhargaku padamu? Memangnya siapa kau, huh?" Tantang Luhan dengan tangan mungilnya yang mulai bermain di dada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan mendekatkan wajahnya sampai menyentuh hidung Luhan, "Aku? Calon suamimu."

Luhan hanya mengerjapkan matanya imut karena masih dalam proses mencerna perkataan Sehun. Dan saat ia tersadar, "_Yak!_ Aku serius bodoh!" Dan satu pukulan rusa pun berhasil Sehun dapatkan dari tangan mungil _yeoja _yang dicintainya itu.

Sehun memasang tampan _poker face-_nya dan menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Luhan, "Dan kau tahu betul aku juga serius, Xi Luhan." Bisiknya dengan nada yang sangat meyakinkan.

"A-ah! Terserah kau saja lah!"

Akhirnya Sehun pun tak dapat menahan tawanya lagi dan beralih untuk memeluk Luhan dalam posisi tidur berhadapan. "Kekeke... Jadi terserah padaku? Berarti kau setuju kan menikah denganku?" Godanya sambil mencolek dagu Luhan yang berbentuk _V-line_ tanpa campur tangan operasi.

Luhan semakin malu dan Sehun tak boleh melihat wajahnya yang pasti sudah semerah tomat busuk! Maka dengan cepat ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun, "Aaaaa... Mollaaaa!" teriaknya manja.

Ah, betapa Sehun sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, menggoda Luhan-nya yang manja adalah salah satu kegiatan favoritnya sedari dulu.

Sehun selalu merasa bersalah karena ia seolah mempermainkan hati Luhan. Setiap kaum Hawa di dunia ini, ia yakini pasti sangat mengharapkan sebuah kepastian dari pujaan hatinya. Sehun tahu itu. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa Luhan menginginkan itu. Diam-diam Sehun bersyukur karena memiliki perempuan sesempurna Luhan di hidupnya. Sehun tak pernah mengutarakan kalimat cintanya secara langsung. Ia lebih suka bertindak dan menunjukkan rasa cintanya lewat perlakuan spesial terhadap perempuan yang dicintainya.

Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, manusia selalu memiliki batas penantian dan kesabarannya. Luhan mulai meragukan perasaan Sehun terhadapnya. Luhan mulai meragukan semua perlakuan spesial Sehun terhadapnya. Apakah perlakuan Sehun hanya sebatas rasa sayang terhadap sahabat? Luhan tidak pernah tahu, meskipun ia menyadari bahwa satu-satunya gadis yang ada di mata lelaki itu hanya dirinya. Gadis itu selalu menunggu pernyataan itu dari bibir tipis Sehun. Sayangnya... 17 tahun mereka hidup bersama, Sehun tak pernah menyatakan apapun terhadapnya.

Luhan membuka mata rusanya, dan tepat di depannya ia dapat melihat Sehun yang sepertinya telah tertidur. Luhan yakin Sehun pasti lelah karena ulahnya. Luhan tersenyum tipis dan kembali merasakan detak jantungnya yang berulah. Bagaimana tidak? Di depannya, seorang lelaki yang sangat tampan dan kebetulan ia cintai tengah memeluknya posesif. Tangan kekarnya mengambil alih bantal Luhan dan menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal sehingga Luhan benar-benar merasa nyaman di pelukan _namja _itu. Luhan pun mencium bibir tipis Sehun dan berbisik lirih di telinganya, berharap ia dapat medengar bisikan Luhan dalam tidurnya,

"Maafkan aku... aku mencintaimu Sehun."

.

.

.

_'Mungkin aku harus menunggu satu hari lagi untuk menjelaskan semuanya padamu Lu,_  
><em>dan tenang saja, aku akan segera meresmikan hubungan kita.<em>

_Terima kasih telah bersabar untukku,_

_aku mencintaimu...'_

.

_._

_._

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN.**

Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewers di chapter I!

**_niasw3ty, eviloshhd, _****_BeibiEXOl, rikha-chan, hanalu93, , Hundanhan, _****_DoRaeMi, _****_Kim Rae Sun, vidyafa11, WinDeerDoBacon-dkl, siti .x. lu, selukr, _****_ruixi1, _****_ruriminhaha, _****_AhnSera, _****_Young Ji Wang, Hunhan Selu, leadernya exo gapunya akun, _****_0312luLuEXOticS, sehun . oppa, doremifaseul, hanhyewon357, kkamjongiee, _****_Urushibara Puterrizme, _****_ HunjustforHan, JeonJeongkukie, farfaridah16, monggujanggu96, niesha sha, HUNsayHAN, Guest, ChagiLu, Oh Juna93, Kachimato, lulutokki9094, tchandra07 . tc, Vhiena Sehun, _****_lululala _****_and KyuvilHundsome._**

Terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah fav dan follow tanpa review huhu, chap ini review ya? Ahaha. Maaf ya aku bilang two-shoot ternyata udah chapter 2 masih belum kelar huhu aku masih pengen nambahin beberapa cerita hehe.  
>Oiya kemarin ada request dari readers bilang tolong Sehunnya dimesumin lagi ahaha ini ya udah aku bikin mesum. Ada yang mau request atau saran lagi? ^^<p>

So... mind to review again?


End file.
